


the reason I breathe is you

by cherryvanilla



Category: Spring Breakers (2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Pining, Pre-Canon, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brit still remembers Candy’s very first note to her, about five months after they met in freshmen year.</p>
<p>It’s kind of hard to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the reason I breathe is you

**Author's Note:**

> Based around [these](https://24.media.tumblr.com/625532c1ab15a349cfd08cf7666c6372/tumblr_myfkp499aK1sz2bz8o1_400.gif) [two](https://24.media.tumblr.com/cb1a9be6f95549771c9f4c294aab1b8b/tumblr_myfl3iO4dT1sz2bz8o1_400.gif) moments.
> 
> Title by Britney Spears.

Brit's bored to death in class and can't help scribbling in her notebook. She holds it up to Candy, who laughs at the words on the page. 

**I want penis**. 

She watches Candy start sketching something in her own notebook and can't hold in her own laughter when she sees it. She laughs even more when Candy starts licking the huge penis she just drew. It’s not even close to the first time they’ve exchanged notes like this. It’s usually a constant thing actually, considering they try to take as many courses together as they can. Brit still remembers Candy’s very first note to her, about five months after they met in freshmen year.

It’s kind of hard to forget.  
_____________________________

_one year earlier_

**I’m so horny.**

Brit laughs at the words on the paper and makes the international sign for pussy-eating with her mouth. Candy just winks and blows her a kiss before suggestively dragging her tongue across her bottom lip. Brit can’t get the look on her face out of her head and she has to jerk off in the shower later in order to quell the pulsing need in her cunt. They’ve never done anything together, even though Brit’s drunkenly made out with a lot of girls. Sometimes she wonders why they haven’t, especially since they’re roommates. It’d be convenient, at any rate. She’s heard Candy jerk off and she’s seen her fuck, but they never do more than hang all over one another and kiss chastely on the lips. Until a few nights later, that is, when Candy plops down on Brit’s bed with the bottle of vodka that she’s swigging from. 

“I. Am. Horny,” she says, enunciating every word, her face all up pressed against Brit’s shoulder, her shirt riding up high on her stomach. 

Brit laughs and lays her astronomy text on her chest. “Still? Why don’t you go fuck Bobby?” 

“Bobby’s a dick.” 

“So go fuck Kevin.” 

“Kevin’s a bigger dick. I don’t want a dick.” 

Brit turns her head as much as she can with Candy’s face all jammed up against her neck. “When’s that ever stopped you before?” she asks with a quirk to her lips and a raised eyebrow. 

Candy smirks around the bottle, before taking another long drink. “You’re not listening,” she says as Brit steals the Absolute out of her hand and chugs some back. “I don’t want a _dick_.” 

“Yeah, you said as much, bitch, and I said--” Brit stops abruptly and looks at Candy, really looks at her, takes in the way her leg is now slung over Brit’s thigh and how Candy’s fingers are grazing the frayed edges of her shorts. “ _Oh_.” 

Candy laughs. “Yeah, _oh_ , genius.” 

Brit swallows, her mouth feeling parched even though she just took a drink. She takes another one because yeah, this is fucking happening. Completely fucking happening as Candy grinds her pussy against Brit’s thigh. She’s not wearing any pants and her light pink underwear is soft as it brushes against Brit’s leg. 

Brit drops the bottle onto the nightstand and tosses her book on the floor. She walks her fingers up Candy’s arms and down over her tits. “Yeah?” she says, looking Candy square in the eye, their faces so fucking close, heads touching on the pillow they’re sharing. “You want me?” 

Candy smirks and licks her bottom lip before grabbing Brit’s hand and settling it right over her pussy. “Why don’t you find out, babe?” 

Brit laughs loudly, head falling back, but she still lets her fingers tease along the front of Candy’s panties. “You watch way too much porn.” 

“Mmm,” Candy says, tongue swiping out to give Brit’s neck a quick lick. “I watch too much porn with _you_. You’ve corrupted me.” 

Brit slips her fingers under the waistband of Candy’s underwear, feeling down the smoothness of her pussy, hearing her gasp as she slides her index finger slowly over her center. “You were corrupt when I met you,” Brit whispers, suddenly breathless, letting the tip slip inside, feeling how fucking wet she is. 

Candy’s eyes are dark and lidded as she meets Brit’s gaze. “So do it some more,” she breathes. Brit groans deep in her throat and fists her free hand in Candy’s hair, tugging her head back and kissing her hard and deep, bruising from the get-go. 

Candy doesn’t shy away, just slaps Brit’s ass, hitches her leg higher over her thigh and fucking _fucks_ up into her hand. 

Brit gasps against her lips, sliding their tongues against one another before sucking Candy’s into her mouth. The kiss is so dirty and Candy is so fucking wet, fucking herself on Brit’s hand like she needs it yesterday. And Brit realizes she _has_ , since it’s been a few days since that damn note. Brit groans at the thought of Candy wanting her, watching her, fucking herself while thinking about the two of them exactly like this. 

“Touch me,” Brit moans, skimming her lips over Candy’s jaw, the air hot and damp around them. 

In an instant Candy’s hands are everywhere, palming up Brit’s back, over her tits and squeezing roughly before slipping down her belly and popping open the button on her shorts. Brit pushes Candy away and rids her of her shirt quickly. She’s not wearing a bra and she gets a handful of Candy’s tits before her own hands are slapped at as Candy reaches for her clothing.  
They strip one another quickly, getting onto their knees on the bed and meeting in the middle, pressed together tightly from chest to thigh. Brit loves the feel of Candy’s tits rubbing against her own, loves how fucking hard her nipples are, how firm her ass is beneath her hand. 

“Christ, bitch, just fuck me already,” Candy moans into Brit’s neck as Brit’s hands grope her tits roughly. 

Brit bends down, her hands low around Candy’s waist and sucks one nipple and then the other in her mouth, tugging, getting them nice and red. “You’re so hot for it,” Brit whispers around her tits, reveling in the sharp intake of breath, in the way Candy’s fingers are wound tight in her hair. 

“Yeah, yeah, so do it,” Candy gasps and Brit can’t do anything but listen. She shoves a thigh between Candy’s legs and drags her hand down over the flat of her belly to her crotch. She’s even wetter now and it’s the easiest thing in the world to slip two fingers inside, to watch the way Candy’s body jerks in her grasp, a slow shuddering roll, an arch of her back, before she straightens back up and fixes a heated gaze on Brit. 

“Fuck,” she says, mouth shiny and red, lips parted. Her own hand finds Brit’s cunt and they finger each other, slowly, finding a matching rhythm while alternating between staring at one another and biting at every inch of skin they can reach. They draw it out, dropping onto the bed and fitting their bodies together, hands a clumsy tangle in between them until Candy gasps, “I want your mouth,” and Brit replies with, “Fuck no, I want yours first.” 

They get into a half-wrestling, half-tickling match until Candy reminds her of the concept of 69’ing. Before long Brit has a mouth full of shaved pussy, sweet and hot and slick, while Candy is alternating between sucking on her clit and licking into her with sure, broad strokes. 

Candy comes first, jerking in Brit’s grip and fucking upward until she’s gasping, breathless and shaking. Brit laps at her until she needs to pull away to breathe. She’s barely sucked in any air before she’s pushed onto her back and Candy’s crawling between her legs, going to work on her in ways no one ever has before. 

Brit shudders, dragging her hands over her tits and playing with her nipples while thrusting upward, seeking more, wanting everything. She comes with Candy’s tongue inside her and her thumb pressed firm against her clit, Candy’s name falling from her lips on a low sob.

They curl around each other and exchange lazy kisses before falling asleep tangled together. The next morning they get up and go to class. Candy holds up a note: 

**the more sex i get the hornier i am, JSYK**

Brit rolls her eyes, ducking her head and feeling almost shy, her insides twisting with something new and foreign. 

_____________________________

They’ve hooked up on and off since that night. Candy still fucks a ton of frat boys and Brit still fucks a bunch of jocks and if they spent the night in one another’s bed a few times a week, well, it isn’t really a thing. She’s pretty sure Cotty and Faith don’t know. Well, no, she’s _positive_ Faith doesn’t know. Cotty probably suspects. Whatever, it’s not like Brit wants to be Candy’s girlfriend or something. She just, like, happens to think Candy smells better than anyone she’s ever smelled, and feels better than anyone’s she’s ever felt and if her face is the first one she wants to see every morning then, well, that’s just par for the course when it comes to best friends. 

So they’re gonna get some fucking money and blow this joint and have the best Spring Break ever and when they come back Brit’s not gonna feel this way anymore. Hell, she won’t even fuck Candy the whole trip. She’ll find a tan dude with big muscles and an even bigger dick and get it so hard she won’t even be thinking about pussy or how Candy’s name really fucking suits her. She’ll fuck and be fucked and drink and smoke up and have the greatest fucking time of her life. 

That’s the plan and she’s sticking to it. 

'Spring break, bitch', indeed. 

The End.


End file.
